


Körper

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Gen, Growing Old, Parallels, Pre-Canon, Prostitution, Shooting Guns
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Es gibt verschiedene Wege, seinen Körper zu verkaufen ... (Chris' POV)





	Körper

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Aller guten Dinge sind drei, und so kommt hier der dritte "Drabble-Umzug" für heute :) Wieder ein ernsteres Werk über eine Parallele, die ich meine, entdeckt zu haben. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

Frauen aus den Freudenhäusern werden gering geachtet. Von der Mehrheit der Gesellschaft, aber auch von Männern wie meinereins. Dabei sind sie ihnen ähnlicher, als sie glauben mögen. Ich bin ihnen ähnlicher, als ich glauben mag.

Diese Frauen verkaufen ihren Körper. Ihre Jugend, ihre Schönheit, ihre Gesundheit. Wenn auch nur etwas davon schwindet …

Was tue ich anderes, als auch mich feilzubieten? Meine Schnelligkeit, meine Augen und Ohren, meine Schießfertigkeit … Allmählich werde ich all dies verlieren, was ich doch brauche. Und über mich wird oftmals nicht besser gesprochen. 

Ich verkaufe nicht, was zwischen meinen Beinen ist. Aber auch ich verkaufe meinen Körper.


End file.
